


All the Times We've Had

by AJElementus



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, New Beginnings, Peaceful moments, Reminiscing, These two are made for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJElementus/pseuds/AJElementus
Summary: Barbara and Dick reflect on new beginnings
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All the Times We've Had

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys! I know I'm way late on updating on Deja Vu, but here's a little something in the interim. I love these two characters and just had to write something about them and their relationship. I had some feels and pounded this out tonight, so I might have to come back and flush it out later, but I wanted to share it in the meantime. Hope you enjoy :)

“Do you ever wish we could go back?” Barbara asks. The stars are spread out above them as they sit atop a grassy hill. Somehow, in their crazy lives, this moment is silent and still.

Barbara leans into Dick’s warmth, feeling his shoulder on hers, his arm wrapped around her back as she pulls her jacket around her and her knees up to her chest. Her hair falls over her shoulder, brushing her knees as her eyes watch the sky. The stars never shine like this in Gotham.

Dick shifts beside her, pulling closer.

“I don’t know,” he says, and she turns to see the stars reflected in his eyes as well. “...sometimes maybe. Everything that’s happened between us and to the world in general has gotten… really complicated.”

He’s frowning thoughtfully and Babs wonders which part he’s thinking about. She breathes a sigh because she knows. Oh she knows. Multiverse crises. Family crises. Personality crises. She looks back up at him. These past years have been a lot. For both of them. 

“But you know…” Dick continues after a moment. “It… it hasn’t been all bad.”

“Oh?” she asks. If ever there was someone who could put a positive spin on these last few years, it was Dick Grayson. 

“Even though it's have been terrible in so many ways… I don’t think I’d really be me if I went back,” he says, smiling softly. “Same as I’d never be me if my parents didn’t fall all those years ago. Things have gotten complicated. Definitely. But… that doesn’t necessarily mean we haven’t grown because of it.”

Barbara sighs softly. “I know.”

Dick’s expression turns rueful. “It seems like the multiverse never wants to stop throwing things at us, huh?”

Babs smiles softly, leaning in. “That, my friend, is a very true story. I wouldn’t change many things about our past. But I would change how I reacted to some situations. How  _ we _ handled certain things… Time goes too fast for us to waste it.”

Dick hums in acknowledgement and Babs feels it from where her shoulder leans on his chest. “It’s nice,” he says finally. “Being here with you again… like old times.”

“Yah,” she agrees, smiling again as she traces out constellations above. “I’ve missed this. ...I’ve missed you.”

“Me too,” he admits softly.

They both sit in silence for several moments and Barbara feels her breath attuning to his- a slow, steady movement as the soft summer breeze washes over them and the distant sound of night-insects and rustling trees fades softly in the distance. 

Finally Dick shifts and Barbara looks up to see him smiling down at her. 

“Maybe… this could be a new beginning," he says. “Whatever new adventures are coming… whatever comes. It’s always better with you.”

Barbara sits up, tears pricking her eyes as she looks him in the eye. “I’d like that, Dick. I really would.”

“Into a new beginning?” he asks, eyes twinkling.

“Into a new beginning,” she echoes. Time seems to stop as they smile, and something tight in her chest seems to unravel. Maybe, just maybe they'll both be alright in this complicated world. After all, they've both grown better for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww I love these two!! I wrote this partially in reflection of my hopes for the new Nightwing and Batgirl runs that'll be starting up soon. It's been really sad to see tragedy after tragedy in the recent stories and I'm really hoping that we get to see some positive new beginnings for these two in the future. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and see you all again soon for new content, updates, etc :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
